


The only one who helps me sleep

by localdadfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Sad to Sweet to Sexy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localdadfriend/pseuds/localdadfriend
Summary: Your walls have been chipped away, piece by piece by this loving silly dork of a man whose lips are so gentle it sometimes hurts. Your solitude invaded by his sunlight, pumpkin vines climbing inside the stoic machine you held yourself up to be. Slowly your hands are moving to hold his cheek, cradle the back of his head and lace through thick hair. You're not shaking. Your hands are not shaking. He doesn't ask 'are you okay?' instead, he just murmurs soft comfort. 'It's alright. I'm right here.'DirkJake one-shot with hurt, comfort, and that good good bedroom banter.





	The only one who helps me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Jam from the Strilonde discord  
> Some good songs are  
> We Are Sick (Acoustic) - Indian Lakes  
> & Fix You Acoustic Cover - Tyler Ward & Boyce Avenu

You have trouble sleeping at night, an 'issue' as he likes to call it. He, being your boyfriend, Jake.

Not that you got the doctor's eight-hour recommendation beforehand, things just got a little fucked after the game. Winning is great, yeah, but you don't have to remember if you lose. Wait, fuck, morbid thought. A separate issue. of yours. Justifying it all still makes you feel a little less pathetic in slight of the insomnia. Maybe it's better than the nightmares that you've been left with as an alternative, maybe. It's funny really, how he can manage to sleep so soundly, you're kind of jealous. Kind of.

The thought of staring at the ceiling any longer hoping for sleep seems criminal at this point. You'd only wake up in a twisty clammy state with sweat on your brow in the end. More often than not the horrorterrors nest away into your mind if you let down your guard. Festering there until they can take root of the dark thoughts poisoning your mind. The shitty memories, ones where you failed. Jake tries to remind you that you haven't. You argue. To yourself mostly. Jake has his own demons, you know that and don't want to add to his burden by tossing in your own chips. Of course, he refutes that he's here for you in the first place and your little circle of justification spins on with no permanent solution.

Sighing you push yourself upward ignoring the complaints from your spine. Ivory fingers pushing back blond hair, orange eyes blinking warily as you glance over at the little electric alarm clock on the nightstand. It reads 1:30 in bright red. Huh. You deserve a goddamn trophy for most improved. You've started going to bed earlier but still wake up a little past midnight most days. Tonight's an improvement for whatever that's worth; you're still tired. It's not just in the way your body is literally screaming for sleep, but in a way that makes your bones feel fragile and hollow, joints aching in displeasure. You just turned twenty-four. This is what happens to old men. Playing video games isn't supposed to turn you into a rusty old man.

Hah, silly thought, silly silly thought. Better than the dark ones. You don't know if you'll ever move on from what happened. How can you? How can anyone in your group? Yes, okay fine it's been years but life had been so hard for so long. It's hard to forget that. The things you've done? The things you haven't done? Failed to do. You really did fail after all. Everyone practically died because you didn't do your only job. What a crock. It was never going to be your job to save the day, was it? You still remember promising Jane you'd be the one to pull the strings. Hard to do that when they've been long since cut.

Standing you reach up, stretch the tips of your fingers to the ceiling, grasping the empty air for something you cannot see. Your back cracks several places in the process. Everything seems so... Broken. A bit too roomy and a bit too tight at the same time, just... Out of place. You think you used to be rather self-assured in your youth. You had to be, right? Or at least enough not to dislike your body so much. Can't say your thirteen-year-old self was too optimistic... You were kind of a manipulative cunt. Probably. Raised with the likes of a puppet, the barest memories of a guardian and the sea stretching out as far as one could see. Vast and empty. At least you had Roxy. Then Jane and Jake.

You turn your gaze back to the body on the bed. Messy black hair strung out, you need to cut it before it turns into a mullet... He's curled up in a mess of blankets and he looks so fucking peaceful. Never mind jealousy, you're past the point of envy and instead wonder where his mind wanders. At least one of you deserves restful sleep, can't both be miserable fucks.

On brighter days Jake recalls surreal images from sleep. His dream self died, sure, but he still had nice ones. Voice dreamy and far away or bubbling with excitement while your head lay resting in his lap.

A soft murmur of incoherent nothings pulls you out of your head, casting the man a forced smile the back of your fingers trace the curve of his jaw before leaning over the bed to press a kiss to the side of his head. Jake shifts slightly and for a moment you're worried you woke him. Except he just turns slightly and lets out another mumble, lips curling into a ghosted smile. Your heart melts a little.

After letting out a relieved sigh you creep out of the bedroom before you really do wake him. The house is silent. The two of you, while grateful and happy to have been exposed to real people--after lives of solitude, decided it was easier to step away from suburbia. Not too far of course, maybe a half hour or so out of town. Not an island, but a sort of familiar comfort you didn't expect after spending your respective childhoods isolated. Maybe it's the familiarity. You get visitors, you're not trapped. It's comfortable. You suspect Jake doesn't like to admit it as freely as you, but you think he finds comfort in the silence as well. Just enough to make the echoes of the past worth withstanding.

Leaning against the kitchen counter you gaze out the window. The stars look relatively similar. Well, almost, light pollution wasn't a problem on your flooded earth. The inky sky remains bright though. Who else is out there watching it? Who else can't sleep and seeks solace in the endless black sky? You wish your head could just shut the fuck up for once. Maybe then you'd get some sleep. Maybe you just like torturing yourself. That seems to be Jake's frustrated observation. He's only brought it up once since you began living together but the conversation wasn't a fun one. That's probably your fault as well. Your moods still feel unstable, he tells you it's alright, there's no rush. You want to believe him.

You're not exactly sure what you did to deserve Jake in the end. In multiple aspects. As a friend, as a, well... You're not sure if you're lovers. You live together, sleep in the same bed, you've had sex. You consider him your best friend somehow even after all the shit you put one another through. Maybe it'd help if you felt like you could give him your all, so much bullshit was pent up over the years, it's a miracle you never fully snapped.

Slightly disoriented from sleep exhaustion your mind drifts back to a broken question: Jake's dreams. You remember the expression on his face when you asked. You hate seeing him upset. He's usually so bright, not in the enthusiastically naive way you'd expect but... He still manages to glow after everything. He tells you he often dreams of nothing now. You can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed.

You've always been a light sleeper, Jake used to creep out of bed and move to the living room. You think your heart broke when you found out he was crying the first time you heard hiccups. You don't know why he didn't wake you up. By morning he was back in your arms, unspoken knowledge you both knew he wasn't there the entire night. Neither of you mentioned it. Swept it under the rug. Maybe come spring the two of you can clean out your skeleton closet.

You're too lost in your own thoughts to hear padded footsteps and only realize you're not alone when a pair of toned arms wrap around your stomach. A cheek pressing into your back. Fuck. You should scold yourself for waking him up, let alone not noticing his presence. The word is soft yet manages to fill the still air, muffled only by your shirt. "Six." The gentle tone makes you wince. That's not including the two times you managed to not wake him. Eight times this month. Jake's voice is so soft, gentle. It kinda hurts. It's not his intent, you know, but guilt coils inside your stomach anyway.

His arms squeeze around you tighter, it's not difficult for him to reach around you completely. Considering you grew up as a twig, Jake, on the other hand, is cut muscle. The pressure is comfortable. While you do feel guilty and you should probably apologize the words don't leave your lips. You can't, you lie to the man enough as it is about other little things. You're immensely thankful for his presence.

These particular conversations have dwindled, all worn out leaving little to say in this situation. Most of which all engaged by Jake.

'Did you try going back to sleep?'

'Oh! Maybe try counting sheep.'

'Mm, got bored after 400.'

And the more hesitant 'We could look into medication?'

'Won't work.' Might make you fall asleep but then you'd just face more nightmares. In the end, there was no solution to this little issue.

After a comfortable stretch of silence, Jake speaks, "Who's going to keep me warm if you're all the way out here?" You can feel a smile against your back, dried out amusement filling his words, watered down by sleep. You try to appreciate his attempt at lightening the mood but it's difficult. "Can't sleep?" it's not a question at this point, more of a confirmation really.

You can't help but tease back with dull words, eyes still preoccupied with the sky. "Huh, yeah. I guess I had some trouble. Weird, right?" You let one of your arms mold against his before continuing, "You could always come here Jake. Sit next to me," The corner of your lip quirking upward. "We could talk like civilized people." A half-hearted chuckle escaping at the non-sense leaving your lips. You pry his arms loose, turning around in them so you can look at him. Really look at him.

Jake's eyes are sleepy, lidded and the frames of his stupid glasses are skewed but the color of green is awake and vibrant behind glass. You think they look sad somehow in ways you fail to understand. As if counting each golden fleck one by one wouldn't give you enough time to unlock all the stories they held. You trace the bridge of his nose, follow the curve of his lip down to his jaw and the path of his neck. Brown skin that couldn't be acquired by the sun peeks out at his shoulder.

He's wearing one of your shirts. By 'your' we're talking about a shirt you stole that he stole back under the claims 'none of your shirts would fit me except this one! His shorts are too short, just barely peeking out below the over-sized shirt. You'd tease him for it but his butt looks nice in short-shorts and you're a weak man when it comes to Jake English.

It's kind of hard to pull your eyes away, he's just so precious to you now. And cute. Not just in the dorky way, he wasn't like you. He wasn't someone to stand around and let life happen without giving his all. You guess you need that in your life. Someone to remind you how good things are now when you can snap out of your old habits the two of you have a pretty fucking good time.

Fuck. Then he smiles. The corners of his lips curling slightly, canines sharper than most peoples giving him the appearance of a vampire or werewolf in disguise. He acts more like a puppy.

Jake catches on quickly with a devilish smile. "Oh. I'm sorry." After the years he's picked up some excellent bantering skills to deal with your ass. "I guess sneaking up on someone from behind isn't all that civil." You let out a hum of appreciation, a smile gracing your features.

You like to think his heart quickens the way yours does when his rib cage stills or the way his eyes twinkle.

It's unfair how quickly he can calm you down these days. Without a word you pull him close to your side, an arm wrapped around his waist. Cheek resting against his bedhead. A sigh passes your lips. You really fucking love him, it's kind of hard to fit it all into words sometimes. Being a self-loathing obsessive ass usually doesn't help but you're trying.

"M'sorry for waking ya, want me to come back to bed with you?" You're getting better at the apologizing thing.

Despite fucking with each other so bad during the session the two of you fit so well now. Jake is your cliched puzzle piece that fits just enough when shoved in place to pretend it's destiny. Maybe it is, you don't really know.

You, Dirk Strider, are familiar safe--you make sure the memories aren't forgotten. A reminder that all the impossible shit you went through was not only possible but took place. Jake shows you how to put the worst to rest and look for the best past tomorrow. It doesn't always work but it helps, it's sweet of him to continuously try and piece you back together.

Jake's smile falters into something like concern. "Hm? No... Not unless you'd like to," Stupid habits die hard and you scold yourself for having said the wrong thing. Jake continues with a kind smile, "We could go sit outside and talk like civilized people." The words are coy and you don't even care that he's mocking you.

Your smile is slow and tired in comparison. You kiss his forehead.

"Refresh my memory Jake, what exactly do civilized people discuss?"

"I don't think civilized people stay up this late." Familiar warmth seeping into Jake's voice.

Suddenly he's missing from your side and you don't know what you're doing. You think perhaps you were going to get a cup of water seeing your standing in front of the fridge, except you're not thirsty.

This time you do pick up on the padded footsteps behind you, the look of concern returns to Jake's expression followed by guilt in your stomach. It's a near constant despite its occasional disappearances. You don't want to head towards that discussion again. The one where you pity and loathe yourself. Except you still have it, you've just gotten better at silencing it.

For the second time that night Jake creeps up on you, this time by running a finger across you're furrowed brow. Huh, you thought you were holding a good poker face.

"I don't think civilized members of society own guns." Your voice is a soft rumble.

The look on Jake's face is priceless, a silent gaff that turns into mischief.

"Or swords."

You carefully raise an eyebrow.

"Or go monster hunting." Did I mention that's a thing you two do now? The words are playful and you seem to win the prize on the grounds of mutual misconduct. Jake's giggle fills the atmosphere with much-needed warmth. In a few moments you're both laughing, then something in the air shifts and you don't quite remember water being in your eyes or holding your breath. Chin tucked into your chest as you attempt moving away but Jake's arms are claustrophobic and leave you nowhere to escape. Not that you really want to, but with nowhere to hide the pain bubbles in your throat. Things shouldn't still be so hard. He coos gently, soft hands framing your face and pulling you down the few inches that separate you.

You aren’t paying attention to what Jake's saying and while blurred by unshed tears you read his pained expression, eyes full of love and worry and you can only think 'What did I do to deserve you?'

His lips are soft, barely there against your eyelashes. Thumbs moving to swipe away tears your not sure exist. When's the last time you cried in front of someone? Your walls have been chipped away, piece by piece by this loving silly dork of a man whose lips are so gentle it sometimes hurts. Your solitude invaded by his sunlight, pumpkin vines climbing inside the stoic machine you held yourself up to be. Slowly your hands are moving to hold his cheek, cradle the back of his head and lace through thick hair. You're not shaking. Your hands are not shaking. He doesn't ask 'are you okay?' instead, he just murmurs soft comfort. 'It's alright. I'm right here.' You nod slowly, the hand behind his head sliding down to find the pulse of his neck. He's alive. He's right here.

Jake knows you wouldn't confirm a question regarding your mental state when it's obviously a negative. Call it foolish pride. You're not good at admitting some faults. The two of you stay that way for a long moment before you let out a shaky sigh.

"C'mon, somebody's gotta keep you warm, right?" Jake makes no protest, leading you back upstairs hand warm in yours as you trek behind mind-numbing from a mixture of sleep and mental exhaustion.

It's some sort of mercy that sleep comes to you without too much trouble. Jake likes to nag you're the one keeping him warm when you both know it's the other way around, you're much more suited to being a little spoon. Maybe the arms around your waist can be thanked for a relatively peaceful sleep.

Jake wakes up before you, probably on the account he has a working sleep schedule. He lets you sleep in. The sun bright and invasive when your eyes finally blink open. You immediately roll over and mumble something incoherent. Jake chuckles, fingers sliding over your waist, lazily tracing the curves of your ribs in a way that tickles enough for you to lightly smack his hand rolling over to shoot a harmless glare.

"Hey now, feisty." Ah yes, then he grins.

"C'mere." You've closed your eyes again wanting to return to that nice dreamless sleep but god do you adore that smile.

"Hm? What for?" Fucking ass.

"Wanna kiss ya." Words a mumble, peeking over at him Jake is totally wearing a shit eating grin, clearly amused by your half-awake state.

He complies. lowering himself to meet your lips. His are soft and warm and slide easily against yours. He tastes like summer, or rather, the orange chapstick you got him because it was in the shape of a soda bottle because how could you not?

You smile against him because what a fucking dork. You can't believe he actually uses it.

When you break apart Jake is crinkling his nose at what you assume is morning breath. "Gross."

You roll your eyes. "You like it."

Jake lets out a gaff that seems to argues otherwise. "Says who?"

Without much of an argument you shrug. "Me, and your hands probably." Jake's hands do indeed betray his words when they rest against your hips rubbing slow circles there.

"Your hips don't smell love, go brush your teeth and I'll give you more kisses."

You don't respond, glaring for only a moment. You have no complaints about brushing your teeth, it's the getting out of bed that sucks. Eventually, you sigh and leave the warm half-cocoon of blankets. Who the hell could complain when kisses are for grabs?

Jake calls you a good boy. You call him an ass. He decides to ignore you. When you go about changing into new boxers Jake makes a puzzled expression. He needs to work on his poker face, you're not complaining about his assumed trail of thought though.

After brushing your teeth and wiping the sleep from your eyes you pad back over to where he's sat at the edge of the bed and trace the curve of his jaw. Well, I guess you could call it a curve, it's rather sharp.

"I believe you owe a debt English and I aim to collect."

"Bills aren't sexy Dirk." Jake grins, eyes crinkling some as he ruins your totally sexy line.

"God, just shut up and kiss me." The words have absolutely no bite as you slide down into his lap and capture his mouth before he has another chance to bad talk you.

"I love you." It's spoken like an apology between kisses, but there's nothing sorry about the grin he wears.

"Love you too." The words are wispy if he had any response you're quick to cut it off with your lips, catching his between your own. Large hands slide across the planes of your back before hooking around your neck.

For a moment everything's lazy sweet and simple. It never stops being sweet, there's just an added drop of heat forming as you begin to fully wake up. Could also throw some blame to your current seating position.

You gently bite the tongue that reaches out to trace your bottom lip, happily drinking in Jake's gasp. He breaks away. Again. Glaring at you with a dangerous smile.

You don't bother playing innocent, shrugging with a cheeky smile as a hand goes to smooth his hair. "You're hot."

"You're horny." Jake retorts with perfect timing.

Whelp. He's certainly got you there.

"Mmhm, and whose fault might that be I wonder?"

When Jake doesn't respond your press onward leaning forward with a leer, pressing your hips down against him because you simply can.

"Because it's certainly not my--mmngh" And he's kissing you.

Hah, you're not even mad. You positively melt against him. He's so fucking warm, goddamn furnace.

You let yourself unravel in the safety of his arms under the ministration of his tongue. A soft huff of breathe escaping as he puts his hands back on your hips to pull you down against him.

Yeah. Definitely his fault. Thumbs returning to the juncture of your hip with soft circles over the bundle of nerves there making you squirm in your seat. Jake makes it worse--better?--When he rolls his hips up against you making you gasp, his eyes are bright and painted with mischief.

"Wanna try answering that one again?"

You immediately laugh, and it's most certainly not breathy."Hah-hahh, oh my god Jake, I think you're just proving my point." Voice trailing off when he moves his lips across your neck.

There's a pinprick of pressure, you happily anticipate the bite. When he smiles against your skin you definitely _do not_ whine in disappointment. Ass.

"Which point was that?" A complete utter fucking ass. You want to be more frustrated with him for teasing you, especially with such an innocent looking grin that has no right being there. Pouting is unintentional. Jake simply laughs at you.

"It's okay, take your time." It's hard to think when he's lazily mouthing your jaw.

"You being hot." That was one of em.

"Naturally." Fucking. Ass.

Your neck is too much of a weak point, you resort to clawing at his back when his teeth nip the space above your adam's apple. Jake doesn't seem to mind.

Your lips are already bruised and abandoned for Jake's amusement at your babbling while he nips away at your neck. You bite back a groan while Jake bites into your shoulder, breath short as his tongue soothes over the spot. He pauses waiting for something.

Right, multiple points. "Horny." You shift your hips against him for emphasis. Jake snorts at your non-sentence.

Either he's showing your mercy or admitting his logic makes no goddamn sense because all Jake says is, "Do you want help with that?"

"Fuck yes." Your voice is nowhere near shaky. Not at all. Totally stable.

Jake has enough kindness in him to hold off on teasing you. A pair of wandering hands going to cup your ass. He probably knows you'd do something drastic if he didn't do something more than biting your neck. Not that you don't appreciate the attention, it's just... A lot without being enough. Apparently, you're coming off as too eager when Jake throws an amused "Down boy." your way.

"Then don't tease." He hums in what's hopefully an agreement of sorts.

"I thought you liked my teasing." Jake pulls away from your neck and it's a terrible loss combined with the way he's gently rocking his hips giving you the barest of friction.

You try distracting yourself with his lips but Jake dodges, hot breath next to your ear making you shiver.

"I don't." You don't sound very convinced, Jake certainly isn't.

When he tugs your ear earlobe with his teeth you think your body might actually melt down into him. "liar."

Leaning into him you let out a shaky sigh. "I like you."

It makes him pause and you get a glimpse of the sweetest smile you've ever seen. Guess being vulnerable and honest has some perks.

You don't expect him to hoist you up so quickly, powerful hands lifting you up by the thighs until you're laying on the bed being towered over by the most handsome dork in the universe. It's less being under him than the grin he wears that's spreading red across your features. You feel the need to squirm and shift and he's not even touching you. Fuck.

"Hi." You lick your lips, amber eyes swallowed by dark irises.

Jake smiles wider looking almost predatory aside from the softness in his eyes. "Thought we were skipping pleasantries." You don't really have a smart response.

Jake lets you off the hook beginning a trail of open mouth kisses spanning your neck to your collar. You practice breathing while his hands explore your chest, sharp gasp escaping as he goes right for tweaking your nipple. A Warning would have been nice. The bastard quickly goes to kiss it in apology.

"Really? Still no response?" You're kind of glad he likes talking as much as you do. "Think you're losing your bite love."

Hah! "You're one to talk-- _fuck_ " Jake cuts you off when he decides to abuse your chest further with teeth and tongue.

The slew of curses leaving your mouth slowly transform into a rendition of Jake's name while he happily continues branding your ribs with his teeth making you jolt and twitch and wonder just how bruises you'll have by the evening. . . You don't actually mind the bruises as long as the two of you don't have company.

There's suddenly a hand threaded through your hair tugging your scalp making your neck arch upward, a grunt escapes the back of your throat.

"Nngh - Jake I swear to god." You love his teeth, you really fucking do but this is torture and sliding your legs across the messy sheets is doing nothing.

You think Jake must be a little sadistic, you're getting awfully close to begging lengths here. You just need him to _do something_. Begging soon becomes a low growl in the back of your throat until Jake's tongue finally makes some progress skipping down over your navel.

You were literally begging for him to do something and still an embarrassing sound escapes your lips when he stops just above your pelvis. Strong hands giving your thighs a firm squeeze, you didn't realize they'd been shaking.

"Jake." Your voice is dry and you have to lick your lips. Meanwhile, your handsome brunet is humming happily showing no inclination of proceeding.

With some effort, you lift yourself to watch him. Jake catches your eye with a twinkle in his own. He's positively impish and it's as frustrating as it is sexy. Also cute? He has no right looking so damn homily between your legs. On that note he has no right being so fucking handsome in general, he's like pure sunshine and happiness and it's completely unfair-

Laughter against the sharp line of your hip cuts off the train of thought you've apparently been babbling aloud in your frustration.

"I'm flattered." He chirps happily before nipping the swell of your hip, deft fingers moving to peel down your boxers. "Mighty sweet of you." Such plain praise shouldn't make you shiver.

Apparently you've said something right because Jake's put off teasing you for the moment. Making no prolonged introduction of his tongue, precum already beading at the swell of your dick. A long swipe of his tongue has your breathe escape uneven.

The jolt of your hips upward is unintentional. An infraction that Jake quickly corrects with a large hand pressing you down and yet another bite on the inside of your thigh that makes you squirm. The whine spilling past your lips is also unintentional.

More often than not things are the opposite, most cases you like to have Jake pinned and flush while you wear the devious grin. When you chance a glance through lidded eyes you think he's all too good at this, better than you perhaps. Gorgeous green eyes stare back at you tongue sliding across your cock before sinking down. It's incredibly obscene and undoubtedly one of the sexiest things you've ever seen. Your hips fight against him eager to feel more of that wet warmth but he holds you firm, he's always been stronger than you.

You lose track of the universe for a second, just a second but it's kind of incredible. For all the silly vernacular that spills past Jake's lips, he's mighty good with them. Your fingers slide into soft thick hair, tightening there when he sinks down with a hum that sends tingling vibration over your skin.

You let your eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open with intent to sing Jake's praise, the moan that escapes is probably just as satisfying for him. A hot flame licks at your ankles jumping across your thighs where trimmed nails bite into skin. By the time Jake's creates a proper seal you lose control of them altogether.

Jake's name loops on repeat in the back of your mind, the rhythm like words of prayer. As if anything else deserves your praise like him. You sing the words aloud having forgotten to turn off your voice. As if you could even if you wanted.

Your encouragements of _fuck_ and _Jake_  seem to be working judging by the growing heat below your stomach. The echo of relief is so close and  _so tempting_ but you don't want this to be over yet and you don't think you have energy for a round two. Just before you're overwhelmed you tug at Jake's hair, "Wait!" It catches his attention well enough.

There's a look of concern and confusion that doesn't match his red full lips or pink of his cheeks. Fuck. Shakily you lift yourself and coax him up to you by the cheek pressing a kiss against his lips. "Not yet, please?" Jake considers your request for a moment as if he could push you back towards the orgasm you chased off with a snap of his fingers.

When he smiles you're not quite sure if it's just teasing or posing you a challenge, "Make it worth my while?" Probably teasing but hell if you won't try.

"Thought I was always worth your while." He hums in agreement but the idea is an entertaining one. "Roll over."

Jake's kind enough not to question it. In fact, he looks quite curious. He rolls over and you very nearly say 'good boy' but that's too much of an invitation for him to flip you again. Instead, you try and hold back what might be a goofy impish grin while something fun and mischievous takes over you.

"...Dirk?" He's smiling, you ignore him, pinning his shoulders down with skinny arms. Jake raises an eyebrow in question as you tower over him. Well, try to tower over him. For whatever reason Jake settles his hands on your hips granting you the illusion of dominance.

For however much Jake's relaxed beneath you, it seems you're not going to be let off the hook just yet. "You must really want me," This should be good, you wait for him to continue amusement painting your lips upward. "Going so far just to get me beneath you." You hold back laughter watching his face for any hint of humor but nope, totally completely serious.

"I literally said the words 'roll over'." Jake scowls smacking the top of your ass in some silent request that you play along with his games.

"What are you going to do now that I'm at your mercy Strider?" What an incredible dork, shaking your head a drop of laughter escapes before you regard him more seriously.

"No. No English, I think you've got it all wrong." You lean forward with a growing intensity Jake was unable to pull off. "It seems to me you like where you are. We both know you could overpower me in an instant. You poke at his bicep for emphasis. "Yet here you are all nice and pretty under my control." Jake looks like he wants to protest as a blush blooms.

You lean further and nose against his cheek, teeth tugging at his ear before absconding away. "If being touched is what you're after, well, I'm sure it'll happen eventually." Voice nonchalant as you very nearly leer, hand creeping across the defined planes of his chest. "See? we'll get there."

Looking miffed and pink Jake's eyes skirt away, a grumble escaping, "I was planning on fucking you before you started reciting lines from some explicit handbook."

Alright, so there's not too many ways this situation will end, you know that so it shouldn't be some grand surprise but for some reason, the words catch you off guard. Call it excitement I guess. You should know not to let your guard down in front of a hunter.

He catches onto your distraction as quick as you'd expect. Which is to say, well, quickly. The illusion shattering as he eagerly sits up with a growing grin.

"Oh! Like that idea?" You roll your eyes and fight the twitch of your lips.

"Dirk." You ignore him.

"Dirk." You ignore the short nails dragging across the length of your back and the quick pecks pressed against the curve of your neck. Nope.

"Dirk!" You groan against him out of frustration, sexual and otherwise.

"This is so exhausting." The domination thing, that is. You might as well be saying 'yeah, okay, you can fuck me now.' Jake's scoffing and rolling his pretty green eyes at you.

"No, it's not! I do believe you're quite easy to deal with. Well, most of the time." Yeah, yeah whatever. It's more comfortable on your back anyway. Before you can actually complain he shuts you up, it's the rare type of defeat you're okay with.

You never really considered that idea that losing might be fun. Although, this is probably case specific.

Jake rolls the two of you over. Again. It's incredible you haven't fallen off the bed at this rate with your stupid antics. Distracted by his tongue, you ignore Jake's utter failure in stealth as he tries to reach for the bedside table _and_ continue kissing you breathless. It's cute and oddly frustrating.

"Learn how to multi-task." You sigh against him, words venomless.

Jake pouts at you as he separates to grab a condom and lube. "Excuse you, Mr. Strider, but I already obtain that specific skill."

"Oh really now?" He glares at you, rightfully so considering you're just being a shit now.

"Bite me."

"Mm, kinky."

Jake smacks your thigh, you grin and spread your legs a little wider with a wiggle of your brows. A wonder he's not fed up with you by now. Aw, he's turning red.

"Mm, well then, playing that game are we?"

"What game?"

"The one where I do all the work!"

You chuckle and uncap the lube for him before holding the bottle out with an innocent expression. "Thought you liked working on me."

"You and your smart mouth." Jake grumbles. He doesn't bother warming up the lube. You shiver with a shakey exhale.

"Is that a complaint? We need to throw gags up in this bitch?"

It's not his finger that makes you yelp so much as it is Jake pulling you closer by the hips and spreading your legs further, his finger curls. "-- _Fuck_ "

Jake just hovers with a jolly fucking smile on his lips. "Mm, no I don't think you'd like that." He's not wrong.

"Y-Yeah, how would I tell you how pretty you look between my legs?" Your chuckle turns into a gasp with the introduction of another finger, hips beginning to roll into the motion as Jake fingers you open.

See, one of Jakes many amazing features is his hands. We've mentioned his hands, right? Big and powerful and oh so well suited to leaving you in a huffing mess by the time he's fit three.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" Cheeky motherfucker.

You bite down your response and let your head roll back not expecting him to fucking roll up like a vampire and chomp it. Dude really likes marking you up.

"J-Jake." Hips stuttering his names passes your lips somewhere in between a curse and a prayer that extends into a groan once his tongue soothes over the angered skin, your mouth falling open into heavy breathing as you attempt fucking yourself on his fingers.

Maybe it's your hand wiring through his hair, or perhaps your nails cutting along his back, or hell, maybe it's the heated way your threating ' _Jake if you don't hurry up and fuck me properly this instant I swear to god I will do somethin-nngh_ ' but he finally removed his fingers to do something.

You hug him flush against you the moment he replaces his fingers to slide in, the stretch and sting adding to the experience. You think Jake makes a noise of alarm but it doesn't quite register as you wrap your legs around him, heels forcing him further and bury your face in his neck to hide your face and muffle your groan.

Jake makes good on complying to that little threat of yours, by this of course I mean he fucks you absolutely breathless. Rocking into you over and over until the fire resumes licking its way from your ankles to your thighs. Head rolling back as your mouth fixes open in a silent moan. The two of you orgasm after one another. Supposedly it means something good if you could just jog your memory.

In the aftermath of heavy breathes and dizzy vision Jake rolls off you, he probably knows you'd eventually complain if he stayed on top of you and prevented you from cleaning up your collective messes. In your post bliss, you can't find it in yourself to be annoyed with your lazy lovable bum.

You wince a bit standing on shaky legs and ignore the tired chuckle from behind you.

You slept in. You haven't showered yet. You decide you should do that.

Before you can even get to the shampoo you hear Jake slide open the glass door to your shower. It's not large but it's definitely *nice*, something you tinkered with personally. Jake lets out a near yelp stepping under the water and shoots you a scowl while reaching for the temperature knob. He's not a fan of boiling hot.

"You're killing me English, I'm gonna freeze." Voice uninterested as you lather lemon soap and enjoy the water pressure on your back.

"Hah! I think the word you're searching for is 'save'. I'm saving you from your blasted burning water." You chuckle and he slides close to you wrapping arms around your waist. "Besides, I would never let you freeze!" He has a point, a living furnace.

You reluctantly accept his reasoning too content in his arms to complain. You usually keep showers a one-man activity but how can you turn down massaging fingers and lazy sweet touches under a soothing stream of water. The two of you steal kisses, wash each other's hair and dry off within a reasonable amount of time. It's nice.

If you're being honest you'd be just as happy to crawl back under the covers and chase this bliss to sleep but Jake's cherry voice says otherwise as he goes about getting dressed. "So! What's on today's docket?"

"Aside from laying around?" You're not usually one for being lazy but all the conditions seem right. "I dunno uh, could watch one of your movies and cuddle?" That seems to perk his attention. "Suppose to have Jane and Roxy over sometime this week right?" You're usually not one for planning social activity but the idea sounds appealing. Jake is all jolly and chipper in response, bumbling happily as he lists off movie ideas and oh, it's short notice but maybe the gals can come by tonight!

Smiling you close your eyes, rest them as you like to say. Last night and the emotions associated seem very far away at the moment and refreshing does no justice to how nice you feel.

"Hey Jake?" Your handsome brunet perks up at you the listed restaurant ideas fading away as he addresses you with a quizzical gaze. "love you." The green eyes you're so fond of soften and crinkle.

"I love you too."


End file.
